Andrew's Free Time!
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: What Andrew Robinson got up to one morning! SLASH- MALE/MALE. Is a OneShot, but could become a series :P Hope you like, and please review!


Andrew's Free Time

Fandom:** Neighbours**

Rating: **M- Sexual references, course language, mature themes.**

Characters: **Andrew Robinson/Lucas Fitzgerald**

Theme: **SLASH/ MALE-MALE/ ONESHOT**

Summary: **Andrew jerks his cock off to another resident of Ramsay Street. That resident happens to be his teacher, next-door neighbour and secret crush, Lucas.**

Andrew sighed again. This was the third time he had to stop masturbating in a row. And to a teenage boy, peaking the heights of puberty, it was driving Andrew Robinson fucking insane. Living alone only had one perk, free time to jerk off whenever, however, without any interruptions. Quickly letting go of his leaking member, Andrew stuffed his dick into his Bonds briefs, his massive bludge very evident in view. Quickly he licked the pre cum that had managed to drop down onto his thumb from his leaking head, jumping at its sensitivity.

"Andrew have you seen that invoice of Lasseter's food produce for last month!" Paul asked, as he opened his son's door without even knocking. It was Paul Robinson's house after all, you had no privacy.

"What no, dad, can you just get out, I need my sleep, I want to study this afternoon, without falling asleep again. Paul looked at his son before him. H e was shirtless and had a rather blushed look on his face. Paul wasn't stupid; he knew his son was having a tug.

"Alright fine, I'll leave you to get off"

"Thank" Andrew froze, quickly getting a glance of his dad's face before the door was pulled shut.

"Fucking hell" Andrew moaned, leaning back onto the pillows. That was only slightly awkward Andrew thought to himself. Laying on his back, on his bed Andrew looked up to the ceiling, slowly the time passed, and slowly his hand sneaked its way under the covers. He pinched his nipple, moaning at the pleasure it caused him, he did it again, this time harder, he pulled hard on the sensitive bud, his dick pulsed, the blood flowing down his veins to his manhood. Andrew left his right had on one of his nipples, still twisting it and pinching it, he left hand going down his developing abs, and past the light dusting of blonde hairs that were outlining his treasure trail. Andrew closed his eyes as his hand grasped around his thick leaking un cut 8 inch cock.

"Fuck" Andrew moaned under his breath. He slowly began to move his hand up and down his shaft. The sensations were fantastic. He soon found his rhythm, he hand going down, and touching his pubic hair, quickly grabbing onto his balls for a quick grasp.

"Shit!" Andrew said again, as he picked up his pace, pinching his nipple even harder, that it hurt. Pulling his bead cover back, Andrew looked on at his dick, and smirked. He loved it. He watched as he continued to jerk it. The skin rolled up and down the head, the pre cum was squirting up through the slits, and it was making Andrew see stars!

* * *

><p>As usual with Andrew, his mind only began to fantasize once he was close to releasing his sperm. With his hand busy taking him to orgasm, Andrew focused on what he saw this morning out of his bedroom window that got him this hard. Lucas Fitzgerald's bedroom happened to be opposite Andrew's, and this morning, Andrew noticed Lucas. A very wet Lucas, an older man who had just come out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Andrew immediately got a hard on! He looked on at Lucas's body. Yes it wasn't a work of art, but still Lucas got Andrew's cock working. The teen boy looked on at Lucas's huge nipples. He just wanted to suck on them like there was no tomorrow. Andrew continued to rethink his previous memory, as he continued to jack himself, getting to the point of no return. His mind going back to Lucas, who just tore his towel away from his waist, leaving Andrew to bask in all its glory. Andrew felt his jaw drop, his cock expand, as Lucas' hairy beast was shown to him. Andrew moaned, as his cock spurted a little tease. The sperm flew to his belly button.<p>

"Fuck yes!" Andrew screamed. He quickly dived into the end of his memory. Lucas was bent over, searching in his draws, and showing Andrew his hairy hole. That was enough for Andrew to cum. Within a second, Andrew opened his eyes. His cock exploded. His cum flying out of his body, his vocabulary only containing "Fuck, Lucas, god, yes"

Andrew lay spent on his bed, his cum spread over his chest, around his nipples, in his pubic hair, and on his sheets. Moaning and panting, Andrew gathered some of his cum, quickly downing himself.

Who can Andrew play with next? Hope you liked!


End file.
